Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is one of the main protagonist in Gwen 10 The Series. He is an Osmosian Hybrid and a member of Hero Agents. 'History' Kevin made his debut in Too Many Aliens, where he and Alison witnessed Buzz Bomber carrying Four Arms to her hideout from the Bellwood Police Force Department. He then comments how the BPFD were unable to capture Hero Core and said "that's hot". Info coming soon 'Appearance' Kevin is a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them (a sign that he recently absorbed energy). He wore a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, grey cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklack which he kept after stealing a bike with a "11" engraved on it. 'Personality' Due to the complicated childhood and abilities, Kevin was insecured and have some degree of low self-esteem as he was unable to control himself after absorbing energy. He also have the habit to go looking for a fight, as he returned home with a black eye and even Alison acknowledged that in Nobody Cares Nothing. Kevin spents life with his older sister but he really missed his mother and felt very guilty for destroying his home. In Kevin's Chaotic Mutation, Kevin confirms that the reason he joined the Hero Agents because he wants to live up to his father's legacy. Kevin is very sensitive to heart and used tough guy act to hide his sensitivity. This side of him was reveals when Alison refuses to train Kevin to control his sanity over energy and he ran away to the Daniels' because of that. Kevin, right before his mutation, have a strong fear of losing control of his powers and mutating into Omnitrix Alien again. This fear was briefly formed after he absorbed the Omnitrix's feedback to become Virus in A Girl To Die For. 'Powers And Abilities' Kevin inherited Devin's Osmosian genes, granting him the ability to absorb the energy and matter of almost anything through his body at will and utilize it in various ways. 'Energy Absorption' After absorping energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, due of Kevin's inexperiance in energy absorption, the energy cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Unless he mastered the technique and able to maintain his sanity, energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. 'Power Absorption' Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creatures' powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Omni who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power. 'Matter Absorption' Kevin can absorb solid materials, coating himself in the substance which allows him to take on its properties. He will proportionally increase in physical strength and durability to whatever he absorbed. In Hero Core X Ry-10: Power of The Omnitrix, Kevin displayed the ability to apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time, temporarily. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material. 'Other Skills And Abilities' Even without his absorption powers, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. During his time as a runaway, he learns several martial art skills when training with his sister. With this combat skills, he has proven to be a highly forrmidable fighter, having able to defeat a group of adult thugs without even trying and was able to held his own against powerful foes such as Freak, Bella as Beetle and Mutant Snail. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in specific scene. 'Equipment' Kevin wears the Omni Suit, which boost his natural abilities and its lack of sleeves and gloves allows Kevin to absorb energy and matter. He is also armed with Osmo-Blades and displays unique skills over attacking in close-range and medium-range. In Hero Core X Ry-10: Power of the Omnitrix, Kevin owns a hoverboard. 'Weaknesses' Kevin displays a strong fear in absorbing the Omnitrix's powers, as he also lost control as Virus and attempted to drain the Omnitrix completely, almost killing Omni. 'Power Level' 'Season 1 - 3' 'Season 4' 'Trivias' *Unlike Kevin Prime, this Kevin is not sociopathic and paranoid as he was taken care by Alison then eventually return home with his mother in The Voice of Destruction. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Osmosians Category:Osmosian Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutations Category:Hero Agent Members